Animated jig-saw puzzle games are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,996 of Dec. 24, 1968 to Janiszewski, includes a jig-saw puzzle having gear-like rotatable members 16 connected to certain of the jig-saw pieces of the picture 20 to impart rotary movement thereto. In this patent, it is impossible to form more than one picture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,419 dated Feb. 12, 1952 granted to Zarlengo, the jig-saw puzzle of FIG. 4, for example, is constituted of a number of puzzle pieces 19 to 26, interconnected by link members 27 and 28 through the engagement of rounded tabs 29 to 34 into circular notches 16, 17, 18, 32, 35, 36. Here again, it is impossible to form more than one picture, since the pieces are of the jig-saw type.